The Reasons
by A Clown and his Pipe
Summary: A JayTim fic surrounding their angsty relationship. It's my first Jay/Tim pairing that survived being wrote down in a notebook. It can be read as preboot, reboot or whatever. T for Jason.
1. Part 1

**This is literally the only JayTim fic I have written down that I haven't lost. I had another but it was on loose paper and destroyed. This can be seen as reboot or preboot or before everything.  
Disclaimer: Ha! If I owned any part of DC everything would be chaos.  
Characters/Pairing: Jason/Tim  
**

Maybe Jason was slightly heartless, but that didn't mean he couldn't fall in love. But out of all people, he fell for Tim. He's always had perfect timing to save Jason and helped him assemble his own team, the outlaws. But even then he couldn't be in love with his brother (even if adopted), he doesn't even know if Tim shares the same feelings.

"I swear sometimes you're so reckless!" yelled Tim. It's true, sometimes Jason is reckless and takes the blow for things, "You shouldn't of jumped in front of it, I would have dodged it!" They had been fighting a group of drug dealers that somehow got their hands on high power guns, and truthfully Tim couldn't have dodged the bullet. And now they were heading for Tim's place at Lex Towers.  
"Calm down, Baby B, I' fine," said Jason holding his side.  
"Stop calling me that."  
"Why?"  
"You're getting annoying, were the bullets filled with a toxin?" no the bullets didn't have toxin and Tim was the one acting like he was shot with an angry bullet, it was the first time Tim complained about his nickname.  
"What has you so pissy?"  
"It's just... It's... It's nothing..."  
"C'mon tell me," Jason begged.  
"Here double wrap this around the wound," Ti handed him a white cloth, "and get out and walk yourself, don't expect e to support you."

"That hurts!" cried out Jason. Tim was stitching, if that's even what Tim was doing is called, up his wound after taking out the bullet.  
"Then don't get hurt," Tim said and once again he slipped with the needle and made Jason flinch.  
"If you're pissed abou-"  
"Its not that!"  
"Then what is it?! I' tired of how you're treating me," Jason thought Ti was cute when he was angry but it's nice to see Tim something other then angry.  
"I may have fell in love..." Tim said slowly and looked down a bit. Many thoughts broke into Jason's head, horrible thoughts.  
"There's nothing wrong with that, it's only natural," it was the only thing Jason could find suitable to say.  
"That's not it, it's about who I' in love with..." Tim's voice was getting much quieter now, and Jason found that cute.  
"Tim..." Jason had just noticed Tim had finished stitching him up and broke eye contact.  
"Look, you can stay a bit longer, but be gone by morning," Tim said and walked away. Jason silently muttered 'ass' which Tim caught and passed him a look before officially leaving.

Jason was pacing back and forth. Kori and Roy were doing things Jason rather not mention. Jason couldn't think of a thing to do, not long ago he was being stitched up by his pissy younger brother. Why out of all people did Jason have to fall in love with Tim?


	2. Part 2

**This ones written more from Tim's pov. Some knowledge on the New 52 will help explain events and its chronological. I won't actually spoiler any events.**  
**Disclaimer: Ha! If I owned DC it would be chaos.  
Characters/Pairing:** **Jason/Tim**

12:21 a.m.

Sure Tim was an ass to Jason last night. He had a reason. Not a good reason, but a reason. He needed to sort out his "romance issues". Although venting on the person who was the issue wasn't the solution. He was suppose to confess to Jason that he had strong feeling for him. Not show him how much of a dick he could be. Tim was already thinking of a way to apologize, but it wouldn't happen soon. He was returning to his team after a meeting with his "family". the topic of discussion, the Joker. He was back and from the way it seemed he wanted to down the Bats. But that's not really surprising, its the fact that he's personally targeting them.

1:45 a.m.

Great. Tim managed to captured by the Joker. The first time he woke up he was in his original Robin uniform now he's back in his Red Robin uniform, laying next to Jason. How did they both end up captured? "Where are we, baby B?" asked Jason, just now getting up.  
"I have no clue. Maybe an abandoned warehouse," said Tim. The events after that were horrible. Joker had them all tricked.

The next day 2:17 p.m.

Everyone was still at the manor. Tim really didn't feel like leaving yet. He has a chance to apologize to Jason. Now was better then never being able to, and they already almost died. What if they're put in that situation again? then Tim may not be able to apologize.

2:45 p.m.

Tim headed down the halls of the manor to the room Jason was in, his old room. He knocked once on the door and Jason quickly got it, "Baby B, what do you want?" asked Jason.  
"To apologize for how acted the other night," Tim said, he was still thinking about what he should say.  
"It's okay, Tim. I guess it's normal for someone to be pissed when they fall in love. Sometimes I get pissed about it too."  
"But I was going about it wrong. I didn't confront the issue about it, I vented on the issue."  
"Wait, what?" asked Jason with the puzzlement written on his face. Tim sighed, did he really have to explain this?  
"You're the issue. you're the reason I'm in love."  
"So Baby B has a crush on me," teased Jason and he successfully made Tim blush.  
"Yes, and I don't even know how the feelings appeared."  
"Look, Tim if you're afraid that i don't return the feeling you're wrong," Jason's tone changed to a more playful manner.  
"So you-?" Jason cut him off by pressing their lips together.  
"The feelings mutual," said Jason when he removed his lips.  
"Guys, keep it PG, Damian still lives here," said a passing by Dick. Great, that made Tim blush even more and made Jason laugh.  
"So, when we're not saving people we go on dates," said Jason who was looking directly into Tim's eyes.  
"Yeah, of course," said Tim with a smile. He already loves this relationship.

**I'll take requests for the next part.**


End file.
